For Those of You Just Joining Us
Studio head B.S. Hollinsfoffer is not pleased with the current direction of the series. At risk of being cancelled, Rob Tapert takes his dysfunctional team on a corporate retreat to Camp Wannachuck in order to think up new story ideas. Kevin Sorbo (secretly the still-alive Hercules) also goes and provides a number of ideas (all secretly his own adventures). Unfortunately, someone at the camp is trying to kill all of them. Kevin has to protect his friends and figure out who is behind the plot – all while trying to maintain his secret. Summary SUMMARY Disclaimer : Due to circumstances beyond our control, some staff members were ridiculed, laughed at and generally made fun of during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * Featured clips in order: "One Fowl Day", "Faith", "Resurrection", "Render Unto Caesar", "Norse By Norsevest", "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge", and "Darkness Rising". * B.S. Hollinsfoffer openly mocks "Porkules", "One Fowl Day" and the fourth season to Rob Tapert. * Robert Trebor's last appearance on the series. * When he first appears, Ares is holding a Hercules action figure. * Not counting the clips, Iolaus does not appear in this episode. * When Rob proposes killing off Iolaus, he's telling Paul (played by Hurst, who plays Iolaus) to his face. * After Rob proposes the idea, Liz says they've done that "twice already." (Presumably, Hercules and the Amazon Women isn't counted because though Iolaus did die, he was saved by time travel and not resurrected.) * Kevin/Hercules let's it slip that "Iolaus lived to be a hundred years old." This slyly foreshadows the character's return in "Revelations". * The unmasking, group shock and B.S. saying, "I would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" are all references to Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo franchise. * This episode strongly implies that Dahak was the one aiding Loki in "Norse By Norsevest" and "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge". * One of B.S.'s demands to Rob is to "see Salmoneus in more episodes." Memorable Quotations "I'm just an actor." :–'Kevin Sorbo'/'Hercules' Rob: "Oh." Liz: "My." Jerry: excitedly "God!" Melissa: "Of." Paul: "War." :–After Ares reveals himself "Sometimes I'm so brilliant it's frightening." "Well, ya got it half right." :–'Rob Tapert' and Melissa Blake "Wherever there's television, there'll always be B.S.!" "He's got that right." :–'B.S. Hollinsfoffer' and Hercules "Eeny… meeny… miny… die!" :–'Jerry Patrick Brown' "What about those cheesy blue screen effects? They look so fake." :–'Ares' criticizes the series "Ares, what do you want?" "Merchandising rights." "Get in line." "I deserve some compensation for the weekly slander I have to endure." :–'Hercules' and Ares "Afraid she just hasn't been the same since Ginger Spice left the group." "Dear God in Heaven, say it ain't so!" :–'Sunny Day' and Jerry Patrick Brown "And I've always wanted to say this, but… you will never work in this town again." :–'Ares' Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Paul Robert Coyle * Robert Trebor as B.S. Hollinsfoffer * Tamara Gorski as Norma Bates * Kevin Smith as Jerry Patrick Brown / Ares * Lisa Chappell as Melissa Blake * Hudson Leick as Liz Friedman * Renee O'Connor as Sunny Day * Bruce Campbell as Rob Tapert References